Truths
by MissLozzieB
Summary: When Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee are all stuck in NCIS they decide to play a game of truths... which leads to many secrets being revealed! Jibbs! Tiva! McAbby!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am still writing 'Their Paths Will Cross Again' and 'Who's That Girl?' but I have now finished 'Mistletoe and Wine'. I changed the last chapter of MaW so it doesn't include the game of truths, this is now a expansion on that chapter and I will have every team member question.**

**It is rated a T but it is only to be safe it is more of a K plus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS as if I did Jenny would be alive however I have rights to the story line, the little stories in the story and and OC's I may or may not create (as this was created in my crazy imagination), therefore steel it at your own risk!**

**I am a nice person... really! Enjoy! x**

It was late on a Friday night. Gibbs' team were the only team left in the bullpen, everyone else had gone home hours ago but as they were so far behind on paperwork the Director had told them they had to stay late.

"I bet Jen isn't even here any more!" Gibbs moaned in a very un-Gibbs like fashion. He was about to continue talking when someone behind him clear their throat.

"Actually Jethro, I have to say behind until you all finish your paperwork and take them home to sign... so I am not pleased to be here either!" Jenny told them, feeling annoyed.

The whole team was in the bullpen, no of them wanted to be there. Abby was also there, of her own choice, as she had plans with Ziva that now could not go ahead until Ziva had finished her paperwork.

Jenny looked around the bullpen, they all looked bored and hungry, they should get home and relax... it is the weekend after all. Plus, she didn't want a load of paperwork to look through and sign when she finally got home.

"Go home, you have done enough for tonight," Jenny said, causing the whole team to smile. Then as fast as they could they gather together their things so they could escape before she could change her mind.

Suddenly there was a fizzing sound followed by a loud pop and a smoky smell and the whole building plunged into darkness.

Not everyone seemed to mind at first, Tony and Gibbs headed for the stairs. Seeing the look on the rest of his colleagues faces, Tony grinned, "Come on, we can just use the stairs."

"No Tony, the doors are electronically activated, we are stuck her until we get power," McGee said, dropping the mini-bomb shell.

"But I had a date with a very gorgeous blonde!" Tony whined, his bright smile now a frown.

Abby and Ziva laughed at him, "At least no power means no paperwork!" They said in unison, earning a annoyed look from Jenny.

"So what are we going to do, we could be here all night!" Jenny said, moaning ever so slightly.

As she talked Tony pulled out a six-pack of beer and started handing them out.

"You keep alcohol in your desk?" Abby asked, will Gibbs stared at him in annoyance.

They all cracked open their can and had a small sip, happy that work had ended, "So what are we going to do until we can go home?" McGee asked the question that everyone was thinking.

It was quiet for a moment, everyone in deep thought. That was until Abby's face broke into a huge smile, "I know! How about we go around asking one person questions about another person like how they met the other person and stuff?" She suggested, knowing her suggestion could be very informative.

Everyone nodded in agreement, the idea was fantastic. The night was guaranteed to be very revealing, insightfully and very, very interesting but there was also a high chance of embarrassment.

The rule were decided, they were; you can't skip a question, no matter what; you have to tell the truth, the whole truth and what is said now stays in the now. They were going to go round in a circle asking people questions. The first circle of questions was to be directed at... well the director!

"I'm first!" Abby said, jumping up and down, "Jenny, how long had you known Ziva before she started working here?" Abby asked, it was a simple question but you need to start with simple questions.

Jenny sighed with relief, this wasn't too bad, "I had known Ziva for five years, I think, before she started working at NCIS."

Next it was McGee's turn to ask a question, he felt awkward, she was the Director for goodness sake!

Jenny noticed his awkwardness, "McGee, were not a work... okay we are at work but we are not working so I am not your director, feel free to ask me anything."

Hearing this eased McGee's nerves, he didn't want to get fired. "Okay... erm... how good of friends were you and Gibbs when you first met?". From the start everyone knew that Jenny's questions would be mainly about Gibbs and Ziva and maybe Ducky as she met them before everyone else.

Jenny laughed as she remembered her first day as an NCIS agent, "Oh... I walked into the directors office to hear him say how he didn't want a new agent or a new partner, then he turned around and saw me, he actually looked embarrassed. I think my red hair swung it because we became good friends and he accepted me." Jenny was happy, the questions weren't too personal.

Next was Tony, his question was bound to be inappropriate, "How did Ziva actually save your life in Cairo?"

Jenny suddenly looked really uncomfortable, she had tried to put Cairo and all the drama behind her, but she was glad that Tony had brought it up as she needed to get over it. She looked at Ziva and Ziva nodded, "La Grenouille, he was in Cairo. Ziva and I was running an op together at the same time and we were partners. As you all know, Rene Benoit and I don't get on," Gibbs scoffed at that, they didn't just not get on, he wanted her dead, "And... and well he shot me, I was loosing a lot of blood but Ziva fought off La Grenouille and tended to the wound." Jenny gave Ziva a thankful look, if it wasn't for Ziva Jenny would be dead. Suddenly everyone broke into a chorus or gasps and claps.

"It was nothing really, Jenny would have done the same for me," Ziva insisted, being as modest as ever. "Anyway, its my turn, Jenny, what do you like most and least about Gibbs?"

Everyone laughed, some a bit awkwardly, this was going to be interesting. Jenny giggled, "Well I like most that he is very loyal and sticks by his friends and family whatever, what I like least is that he is so dam stubborn!" Everyone burst into laughter, what she said was most defiantly true.

"Your one to talk," Gibbs said with a laugh as he sipped on a glass of bourbon (it turns out that Tony is not the only person to have alcohol in his desk), "Jenny, how did you like Paris and... and why did you leave?" Gibbs voice suddenly sounded sad, he didn't want to ask the question but he needed to know the answer, everyone went quiet, no one giggled and it sounded as if no one breathed.

Jenny's eyes lost their sparkle, her voice turned from being a happy chime to a sad black key as she talked, "I loved Paris, it was the best thing ever..." Jenny started but she was not allowed to continue.

"Then... then why did you l...leave?" Gibbs asked her, his voice breaking. He sounded very unlike his normal self, he sound as if, as if he had lost all of his confidence.

"I had to, if I didn't, they... they would had... they would have killed me, killed you," Jenny said and suddenly everyone was serious and it no longer felt like six good friends having fun. It wasn't all fun and games.

**A/N: Dun, dun... dunnnnn! Who would have killed them? **

**Please review as more review equal longer and faster updates!**

**Lauren :D x**

**P.S If you like this read my other stories (as mention on my profile or at the top of this story).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I haven't updated this in about a week but I have a good reason. My reason is that I have been too happy and I didn't want to ruin that by writing a tense chapter, also the chapter wouldn't have been as tense if I wrote it in my ecstatic mode! The reason for my happiness... well I got my maths GCSE results back last Thursday and I was really nervous because it was really hard and I had convinced myself that I had failed. My form tutor handed me them on a folded sheet and I opened it and looked at the results and stared at them for like two minutes (and I'm not even exaggerating!), a huge smile on my face. I nearly hyperventilated and felt like I could jump up and down, I got two A*'s, 76 marks out of 80 and 58 marks out of 60! (I am sorry if I sound like I am bragging. Anyone else get results back?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS... not yet anyway! If I did Jenny wouldn't have died! :( But I do own the story line and some/most of the secrets, so steel this and any of my other story lines at your own risk!**

**I have used some Russian in this chapter, I have used google translate because although I know a few Russian phrases I don't know any that would help me with this conversation so if you can improve it please review or PM me, I only know the first sentence! Also it is in phonetics so you can read it.**

**A shout-out to my (awesome) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! X: **

**DiamondsR4eva, Insanetrouble, Tiva-Babe UK, mprmusings, HotChocolateStar99 ad JustASmallTownGirl123!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. You are all amazing, your reviews seriously boost my confidence! x**

**Enjoy!**

_Jenny's eyes lost their sparkle, her voice turned from being a happy chime to a sad black key as she talked, "I loved Paris, it was the best thing ever..." Jenny started but she was not allowed to continue._

_"Then... then why did you l...leave?" Gibbs asked her, his voice breaking. He sounded very unlike his normal self, he sound as if, as if he had lost all of his confidence._

_"I had to, if I didn't, they... they would had... they would have killed me, killed you," Jenny said and suddenly everyone was serious and it no longer felt like six good friends having fun. It wasn't all fun and games._

Gibbs suddenly felt bad, he should have asked her for the real reason when they were alone. He had been so angry at her all this time but in actual fact she was just trying to protect them both. She broke his heart but it was all to protect him. He felt guilt swamp him. The silence that had covered the room was unbearable. "Who would have killed us?" Gibbs asked, using all of his strength to stop him from faltering and to make him sound confident and serious.

Jenny, who normally looked so strong and capable looked so vulnerable, so scared. She shouldn't have said anything, she should have just kept her mouth shut. "I can't tell them Jethro, you know that." Jenny told him pointing at their four friends, struggling to hold back the tears, then, as an explanation she told them "It's classified." They all nodded, understanding. Many of them had been involved in classified missions before.

Gibbs nodded as if to tell her it was okay, that she could tell him later but she saw past his mask. She could see that he really want, no needed to know what she was on about. But how could she tell him right now without telling the others? She was thinking of a way, 'Maybe if I tell him in French... no, his French is really rusty and everyone else knows French too. ASL... Abby knows American Sign Language, I don't want to worry her. Russian!... But Ziva knows Russian... who cares I trust Ziva and its not like she will get upset!' Jenny had a mental argument with herself finally settling on telling Gibbs in Russian.

As Jenny opened her mouth everyone was looking for an explanation, wanting to know who the person that would have killed them was but they were shocked when she started talking fluent Russian,"Eta suka Svetlana," Jenny told him, Ziva was shocked for two reasons, one was that Jenny had decided to tell him in Russian considering that Jenny knew Ziva could speak Russian. In fact, she was so shocked that she didn't remember to hide it, causing Tony, Abby and McGee to send her confused looks. "Ona khotela otomstitʹ. Ty zastrelil Anatoliĭ Zuchov no ya... Ya prosto ne mog strelyatʹ v nyee . Ya ne znayu, pochemu , ya protso ne byloemotsionalʹnoĭ moshchnosti s tselʹyu ubiĭstva kogo-libo. Ona rasskazala mne, chto yesli ya ne ostavlyu tebya my oba v konechnom itoge umer. YA ne khochu, chtoby ty postradal." **(Roughly translates to "That b**** Svetlana. She wanted revenge. You shot Anatoli Zuchov but I ... I just couldn't shoot her. I don't know why, I just didn't have the emotional capacity to assassinate anyone. She told me that if I didn't leave you we would both end up dead. I didn't want you to get hurt.)**

Gibbs swallowed, he ran his hand through his hair. They needed to talk... in English. He stood up, not uttering a word and he led her to the bathroom, the only room in the building that doesn't use electronically powered doors. They walked there wordlessly.

As soon as they left the room Tony was whispering to Ziva "Why did you look so surprised?"

Ziva was a quick thinker, so she told the truth but not the whole truth, "She was talking Russian, but it was a different branch of Russian so I only understood a few words." Tony, Abby and McGee, not knowing about the Russian language believed her, she was relieved but didn't let it show this time, "I don't know what they were talking about."

Meanwhile Gibbs and Jenny had borrowed Tony and Ziva's meeting place. Jenny looked as if she was ashamed of herself, "What happened to Svetlana?" Gibbs asked her, needing to know if they were in danger.

"A few years back, she tried to kill me but a _friend_ of mine saved my life. We killed her. She is dead," Jenny said, "It was her or us." She had closed off her soul, no emotion graced her voice.

Gibbs was relieved that Svetlana was no longer alive to hurt them, especially Jenny but wished Jenny had told him sooner.

After a long talk Gibbs and Jenny walked back into the bullpen, their spirits lifted.

"Shall we get on with the game then?" Jenny asked, very glad that her go was over.

"Ohhh yes!" Abby exclaimed in excitement.

"Right so who's turn is it?" Tony asked smiling, he loved all the secrets this game revealed... as long as they weren't his own.

Everyone else looked at each other confirming that they all wanted to say the same thing and, in unison five voices shouted "Tony's!" with a laugh. As Tony's smile faltered. The few secrets he had, he wanted to keep to himself.

**A/N: What is Tony going to reveal? I seriously have no clue... so if you do please review (and PM, if you want). The more ideas I get the quicker I will be able to update. If I use any of your ideas for any of the characters secrets I will dedicate the chapter to you.**

**I know it is really short and I am sorry, I took ages to write this but I have writers block so it isn't that good. Please review because more reviews equal faster and longer updates!**

**Lauren :D x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I have taken awhile to update. Homework is taking over my life! But you guys need to tell me if I leave it too long to update because I sometimes just forget. I should update this and my other stories at least once in the next few days as I am having a small operation on my teeth so I would be doing anything like school or homework.**

**A shout-out to my (faithful) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! X:**

**DiamondsR4eva, Insanetrouble, Tiva-Babe UK, mprmusings, HotChocolateStar99, JustASmallTownGirl123, drummss, earanemith, russianswimmer7, Jessica, Robern, Princess Celeste and Miss Suave!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

_"Right so who's turn is it?" Tony asked smiling, he loved all the secrets this game revealed... as long as they weren't his own._

_Everyone else looked at each other confirming that they all wanted to say the same thing and, in unison five voices shouted "Tony's!" with a laugh. As Tony's smile faltered. The few secrets he had, he wanted to keep to himself._

After a few stern looks from Gibbs, Tony's smile came back, albeit it was a false one but at least it was a smile, "Okay then," Tony said, trying not to sound too passive.

"Yes!" Abby cheered in excitement, "So who do you want to ask you a question first?"

"Erm... Ziva," Tony choose wanting to get her question over and done with.

"Okay then, how long is your bucket list and what is the 1st, 8th, 14th, 19th and last thing on it?" Ziva asks, plucking random numbers out of her head.

"Well my bucket list has 26 things on it, well 25 because I have completed one," Tony told them. This was an easy question, well the first part is; the second not so much! "Erm well the 1st is to master the art of Kung Fu..." Tony was about to continue but everyone burst out laughing.

"Tony, that takes years of dedication and well your nearly 44," Ziva said, sharing a bit of banter with him.

In reply he gave a sad-face, acting as if he was hurt. But then he went back to smiling again.

"And the other ones?" Abby asked, starting to feel inpatient.

"Oh yeah!" Tony said realizing that he hadn't finished the question, "The 8th is to develop a catch phrase!"

Again everyone burst out laughing, "What like, 'Be an idiot, be Tony DiNozzo'?" Ziva asked, he didn't feel hurt though because he knew she was only joking.

"The 14th? Well that's about you McGee..." Tony started.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Is it that you want to kiss him?" Abby asked, trying to act serious but instead she just burst out laughing.

"No, it is to kick his butt at some video game," Tony said.

"That's less likely to happen then the kiss!" Abby told them, earning her a stern look from McGee and Tony.

"19th is to discuss P... this holiday I went on with my friend I went with." Tony said, not really wanting to say 'Paris' as it would open a whole other can of worms.

Everyone nodded, thinking that this was before any of them met him, how wrong were they!

"And last, well that is to tell her."

"Tell who, what?" Jenny asked.

"Just tell someone that I love them," Tony said, then, after receiving many looks as if to ask 'Who?' he added, lying, "No one in particular, just someone."

Everyone nodded, but Ziva couldn't help feeling hurt. Luckily she couldn't feel hurt much longer as it was time for the next question so she put her feelings to the back of her mind.

"Abby, your next." Tony told her.

"Oooh yay!... I want to know..." Abby starting thinking, "What is the funniest and most embarrassing thing you have ever done?" She asked, a gleeful but mischievous look on her face.

"This is going to be interesting!" Ziva said, also very gleeful. While everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Ooh this is hard I have done lots of funny but embarrassing things... but the one which outweighs them all is defiantly..." Tony started with a chuckle, " When I rode a Ferris Wheel naked!"

Gibbs, who _had _ been drinking bourbon, sprayed Tony in the alcoholic liquid. McGee, who had been perched on the end of his desk, fell right on to his bum. Jenny, who had been munching on doritos, half-chocked. While Ziva and Abby were just having a laughing fit at both Tony's answer and the others' reaction, they aren't really surprised. Come on it's Tony after all.

"Don't die guys. It's Tony... what did you expect?" Abby asked, trying not to have another laughing fit.

"I guess we just weren't ready for the image of a naked Tony on a Ferris Wheel!" Jenny told her friend, laughing while the boys cringed.

"McGee, how about your question?" Tony asked, hoping he had a less embarrassing and easy question.

"Okay, did you really let Ziva get the bed in Paris that easily? I mean come on flipping a coin is not your style!" McGee asked.

Just as Tony was about to answer Jenny and Abby butted in, "Wait! Ziva told us she took the couch!"

Gibbs head snapped to Ziva and Tony, his anger evident in his eyes, "Tony, what happened?"

Tony decided to try and defend them, half lying, half telling the truth, "Boss, nothing happened. But we could hardly say 'Well there was a double bed and no couch so we slept in the same bed' now could we?"

Jenny answered instead of Gibbs, knowing he would give them a hard time, "No you could." and then she muttered just so only Gibbs would hear, "Just drop it!"

"So I guess that's your question answered. And I guess I have just had Gibbs' question so Jenny it's your turn," Tony told them.

"Mmmm, well Tony... Why do you act like you hate or at least get very annoyed by your dad allt he time?" Jenny asked.

"Good question!" The rest of the team said in unison.

Tony felt uncomfortable, he didn't hate his dad but he was annoying and embarrassing, "He is just so embarrassing, he flirts with women younger than me! He flirts with my work colleagues! He got that $9,000 bill at the hotel when he found out NCIS were paying! Everything he does has the capability to embarrass me!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement, parents could be embarrassing.

"It's not that I hate him though."

"Everyone's parents can be embarrassing Tony, trust me!" Jenny told him.

"Anyway, who's next?" Abby asked.

**A/N: Who do you guys want to be next? And what ideas do you have for questions and answers. The hardest bit about writing this story is coming up with good, plausible questions and answers and then weaving them into the story! **

**Please review, more reviews equal faster and longer updates, and if you I about 10 reviews I will update Tuesday night.**

**Lauren :D x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: See I kept to my promise! I updated before I said I would too because I said Tuesday night and it is only lunch time! I would also like to point out that this is my longest chapter for this story yet, even though I didn't have a long to write it. I have spend hours on this last night and this morning writing it. I always say 'More reviews equal longer and faster updates.' and this proves that because I got the most reviews last chapter out of every other chapter in this story and it is the longest and fastest update for it.**

**Sorry if this doesn't make sense or has any mistakes in it, or if it is a bit crazy. I wrote it really late last night while the anaesthetic and pain killer was wearing off and finish it this morning, for all I know I could have put things in it from my anaesthesic-state (I know it is not a word but it should be... you see, I am a bit mental)! **

**To avoid confusion, in this story it is season 9 but no one in the group has met Sarah McGee, nor do they know about her. They also don't know about other things mention in this chapter, even if they do in the show.**

**A shout-out to my (faithful) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! X:**

**DiamondsR4eva, Insanetrouble, Tiva-Babe UK, mprmusings, HotChocolateStar99, JustASmallTownGirl123, drummss, earanemith, russianswimmer7, Jessica, Robern, Princess Celeste, Miss Suave, AmieeMalfoy, ForensicAnthropologist, Dixie Dewdrop, tivafan1, Someone in the galaxy, left my heart in Paris and Ncis Best!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

_"Anyway, who's next?" Abby asked. _

"How about McGee?" Tony asked, nominating his co-worker as revenge for the awkward question about Paris.

"Me?" Tim squeaked, caught slightly off guard.

"Yes! Timmy I can't wait for your turn any more. Great suggestion Tony!" Abby praised.

"Thank you Abby," Tony said giving McGee a grin as if to say 'Haha, you shouldn't have asked me an awkward question!'

"Fine," McGee said, knowing that once Abby and Tony had decided on something it was almost impossible to sway their decision.

"So who would you like to ask you a question first?" Abby asked.

McGee took a deep breathe, he wanted an easy starting question. Something to ease him into the game. But who could he ask? '_I can't ask Tony, his question will be horrible! Abby's would probably be embarrassing! Gibbs question would be one that will dig into my life. Director Sheppard? I don't think she minded my question. It wasn't too embarrassing or revealing, at least not to her. I will ask Jenny second. So Ziva it is them. She normally sticks up for me against Tony. She will be nice, she won't dig too much... hopefully!_' "Erm... Ziva?" McGee asked more than stated, in a way that made Ziva realise that he wanted her to go easy on him.

She could tell he was nervous. She felt sorry for him. Felt that she had to go easy on him, ""Okay McGee. Let me think," Ziva said her friendly tone calming him. She knew that he, just like herself, was not looking forward to revealing all. "Abby, I am stuck. Is it okay if we throw the theme of asking each other questions about another person out of the door?" Ziva asked, unintentionally mixing up her American idioms.

"Ziva it is throw out of the window," Abby corrected her friend.

"What difference does it make, whether it leaves through the door or the window it is still leaving the room!" Ziva said, American idioms really confuse her. Her comment caused the rest of the team to burst out laughing, while Ziva looked on even more confused.

"Don't worry about it Zee-vah, it is just a saying," Tony said through his laughing.

"Well it is a stupid saying," Ziva said indignantly, "Anyway, back to the question." She continued turning back to Abby.

At first Abby was confused, she had totally forget about the question, side tracked by Ziva's mixed up idioms. Then her brain clicked, "Oh Yeah! Sure Ziva, I think that theme was thrown out of the _window _ during Tony's turn!" Abby said, and her and Ziva shared a little laugh at Tony's expense.

"Okay so Tim, are you ready for a question?" Ziva asked.

Truthfully Tim wasn't exactly ready but just wanted to get it over with but he couldn't this, not unless he wanted to be teased by Tony and be called a wimp, "Sure, shoot!"

Ziva was unsure about what he had said, so she reached for her gun taking it out of it's holster, confusion written on her face.

McGee, noticing her getting her gun out jumped back in shocked. Scared of what his ex-Mossad friend would do with a gun when told to 'Shoot', "Woah! Ziva! It's an expression!" He explained, his voice high and squeaky.

At hearing this Ziva re-holstered her gun, her eyes widening, "Tim, I am so sorry!" She said, full of sympathy.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at the sight unfolding in front of him, from McGee scared expression to Ziva confused looks.

Abby was trying to hold in her laugh but she couldn't, she looked, and felt, like she was going to burst. She let out a weird snort-laugh.

Gibbs and Jenny's reactions were alike to Abby's and Tony's, they too couldn't help but laugh. Trying their best to stifle it. Gibbs hand was on top if his mouth, as if he was trying to stop the sounds escaping. Jenny, on the other hand, was using her arm to cover her eyes and mouth and hide her expression. She felt that if she had one look at the scene in front of, at Ziva's looks of confusion and McGee's scared face, then she would just burst out laughing!

McGee took a deep breath, breathing in and out, trying to calm himself. Trying and pretty much failing! He didn't enjoy staring down the barrel of a gun, especially when a ex-assassin is holding it. Instead he decided it would be best to try and explain to Ziva what 'Shoot' means when your not referring to guns! "Ziva, it's kind of an expression which means 'Go ahead'."

"Oh, I am sorry. You said 'Shoot', I automatically thought 'Gun!'." Ziva said laughing herself. Now that the gun was re-holstered and Ziva was not confused any more the situation was much less awkward and scary to McGee so he too managed to let out a laugh.

"McDodger, you still need to be asked questions, you can get out of it that easily!" Tony said, a look of mischief splashed on his face.

"I didn't intend to," McGee said, not minding that Tony called him another 'McNickname', it was better that then being ignored and seen as an outcast. It is a bit like a 'Gibbs Slap', Tony's 'McNicknames' are kind of a way of showing affection, in a weird, Tony-type way anyway.

"Good," Tony replied, he really wanted to dig up some juicy dirt from McGee's private life.

"Tony, shhh," Ziva told him, putting her right index finger to her lips, "It's mine turn to ask him a question. You will get yours soon."

"Okay, don't blow a fuse ninja!" Tony said.

His idiom confused Ziva even more, frowning, her eyebrows knitting together, she just looked at the others. In a way, that to a stranger, could be mistaken for helplessness, but if you know Ziva you know this is not the case, "Blow a fuse?" She asked.

"Tony, how much do you want to confuse her?" Jenny asked, feeling sympathy for her confused friend. This was one of the main down-sides to knowing so many languages, you many know the language but then you have to learn the idioms to go with it! "I thought you wanted her to ask her question."

Until Tony met Ziva he had no idea that he used so many idioms. He bowed his head in mock-shame.

Abby could see that Ziva was just getting more and more confused so she decided to supply the meaning to her question, which seemed to go unheard, "Ziva, to blow a fuse, is to get angry."

Ziva gave Abby a look of thanks and nodded, silently saying that she understood. "Anyway, can I ask my question now Tony?" Ziva asked and then added, "Before you confuse me again... or I accidentally shoot one of you."

It was a joke but Tony didn't want to get shot by an ex-assassin ninja chick so he mimed zipping his lips shut, while Ziva looked on laughing.

"Woah! Tony DiNozzo silent. I never thought I would see that!" Gibbs exclaimed. Sarcasm mixed in with his amused tone.

"Sometimes you are wrong," Tony said breaking his silence.

"Hey, they're my rules. I don't need them quoted back to me." Gibbs said.

"Well that didn't last long, then again I didn't expect it to," Jenny said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Okay I will zip it... I mean shut up," Tony said, correcting himself so he didn't confuse Ziva with another idiom.

"Ziva, what's your question then?" McGee asked, he was getting a bit bored and wanted to get on with the game.

"Well Tim, erm, its a bad question because I can't think of anything else," Ziva said, she couldn't think of anything that wasn't evil, "Are the characters relationships in Deep Six based on what you see, feel or think in real life or are they made up slightly and why?"

"That's a good question," Gibbs praised, he wanted to know if McGee really did see chemistry between Tony and Ziva, and if he really did think that he drinks to 'drown his sorrows'.

McGee wasn't sure how to answer this question. He knew he had to tread carefully otherwise he could be killed considering all of them had their guns handy, "Well I don't want to offend anyone _too _ much but yes I do a bit. I think there is a bit of chemistry between you and Tony. I guess the characters a slightly based on you guys but not fully. For instance, I don't think Tony is socially repugnant, well not too much anyway, I don't think Ziva is sultry, unless she is acting in undercover missions, I don't think Gibbs drinks to 'drown his sorrows' and I defiantly don't think that Jimmy dreams of copulating with corpses!"

McGee explanation saved him, he might have been lying a bit but if he hadn't he would surly be on the receiving end of Gibbs and Tony.

"Who do you want to question you next?" Abby asked, she felt a bit down because he hadn't mentioned her.

"Erm... Director Sheppard," Tim said.

"Tim, it's Jenny when were off the job," Jenny told him, she hated been call Director Sheppard when she wasn't working.

"Okay, Jenny, can I have a question from you next," Tim said, his confidence more clear.

"Of course, let me think," Jenny told him, trying to think of an appropriate question, "McGee, have you got any piercings or tattoos, or anything similar, if she what and where are they?"

McGee felt a bit embarrassed, only Abby and Tony knew the proper answer to this question already, "I have no piercings but I do have a tattoo," At this Jenny, Gibbs and Ziva were a bit shocked. Tim has a tattoo! "It says 'MOM' and is on my butt," He revealed, feeling himself flush red.

"I didn't know you had it in you Tim!" Ziva praised, while Jenny nodded. This made him feel less embarrassed.

"Who's question is next then Timmy," Abby asked, wondering who he would choose.

"Erm, well I may as well get Tony's over and done with," McGee answer, laughing a bit.

"Okay McGiggles but I need your iPod," Tony informed his co-worker.

"Okay," McGee said, confused at why he wanted his iPod but he gave it to him anyway.

Tony unlocked McGee's iPod and went to 'Photos', searching for a photo that had long ago sparked his interest. Once he found it he started asking his question, "McGee who is this hot chick on your iPod?" He asked, showing McGee the picture. "Is she your McGirlfriend?"

"Tony! She's my sister!" McGee said, irritated that Tony had just called his sister a 'hot chick'.

"Woah! Your sister is hot!" Tony said, not just because it true, which it was, but to irritate McGee, "I don't suppose I could have her number?"

"Tony I am not giving you my sisters number, she is a college student for goodness sake!" McGee said, his voice not shouting but you could hear the anger in it.

"Probalicious, I was only joking but she is hot!" Tony said.

To stop an argument from ensuing Abby interrupted, her voice raised so she would be heard, "Timmy, who's next?"

At hearing Abby's voice, Tim snapped out of his slightly angered state and returned to the game, "How about you Abs?"

"Okay then," Abby said and then she took a few seconds to think. She didn't need any longer because she had had the whole round to think, "Where is the weirdest place you have ever slept?"

"Abby you should know the answer to this," McGee said, shocking Gibbs a bit, '_Was McGee implying about them sleeping together?_', "It is most defiantly your "box-sofa" coffin!"

"Hahaha, your face when you found out it was a coffin was priceless!" Abby said rejoicing at the memory.

"I guess it was," McGee said, he loved Abby's laugh, "Anyway, I think it is time for Gibbs' question now."

"Okay," Abby said but she couldn't get the image of McGee's face when she told him it was a coffin out of her head.

Gibbs didn't have to think about his question at all, there was one thing that had always bugged him slightly, "McGee, if you like Abby as a friend they why do you get jealous if she shows interest in the opposite sex?"

McGee really did get embarrassed now, everyone was looking at him. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. He was speechless. He didn't expect to be asked this.

"It's not just you, Abby does it as well," Gibbs informed him.

At hearing this a small smile crept onto McGee's face but it was just for a second. He knew he couldn't be fully truthful in this answer, not unless he wanted to be head-slapped into the next century, that is. Abby is like a daughter to Gibbs. "Well, I care for Abby, like... like she is my sister and I don't want her to get hurt."

This warmed Abby's heart. She knew it wasn't one hundred percent truthful but it was defiantly from the heart.

"Um, okay," Gibbs replied, not fully satisfied with the answer.

"So who's next?" Abby said in order to get the attention away from her and McGee.

**A/N: So who will be next? Yet again I don't know. Who do you guys want to be next (out of Abby, Ziva and Gibbs) and what ideas do you have for questions and answers?**

**The hardest bit about writing this story is coming up with good, plausible questions and answers and then weaving them into the story!**

**I am going back to school tomorrow but I will try and update Friday or Saturday (or maybe even before) if I get at least 10 more reviews. Remember more reviews equal faster and longer updates! Even if you have reviewed another chapter still review this one too! **

**Lauren :D x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry I didn't upload this earlier today (but at least it is up on Saturday like promised!) but I took hours writing this. I had to do lots of research to come up with good questions and answers. I would like to say a big thank you to Ncis Best for giving me inspiration. I hope you like it.**

**A shout-out to my (faithful) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! X:**

**DiamondsR4eva, Insanetrouble, Tiva-Babe UK, mprmusings, HotChocolateStar99, JustASmallTownGirl123, drummss, earanemith, russianswimmer7, Jessica, Robern, Princess Celeste, Miss Suave, AmieeMalfoy, ForensicAnthropologist, Dixie Dewdrop, tivafan1, Someone in the galaxy, left my heart in Paris, Ncis Best, Tali 101, VMsuperfan and ilovebooksandmusic!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

_"So who's next?" Abby said in order to get the attention away from her and McGee. _

Well it has to be you or Zee-vah because we've just had two guys," Tony said, knowing who he wants to go next.

"Your a guy?" Abby asked in a mock-shocked way, earning her a tap on the arm from Tony, "Okay, You're a guy."

"Thank you," Tony replied.

"Zee, do you want to go next?" Abby asked.

At first Ziva was reluctant, she didn't want to reveal her deepest, darkest secrets. But she decided it was better to go now then later because then your go is less likely to be remembered and everyone else has less time to come up with an awkward question. "Erm... sure."

"Yay! So who's the first question gonna be off?" Abby asked, excited.

Ziva looked around at her co-workers, weighing up the choices in her head, '_I'm going to avoid_ _Tony and Abby, there questions are likely to be the worst. Gibbs? Well his could be awkward! So Jenny or McGee? Jenny is my good friend but what she will ask is unpredictable. McGee, well I was nice to him so he should be nice to me... hopefully._' So she had decided, like McGee she decided to ask the person most likely to go easiest on her first; to ease herself into the flow of things. "McGee. You can go first," Ziva told him.

If McGee was honest with himself, he knew Ziva would choose him first because she, like him, didn't like question that would dig into her private life and her past. For this reason, he already had a question ready, "Why did you and Abby not get along when you first met?"

McGee's question was not intentionally awkward but it was. There are things that he doesn't know.

Ziva looked at Abby as if to say 'Help! What do I say? Do I tell them?'. Abby nodded, knowing that secrets don't stay secret for long. Well not when you know NCIS's best MCRT!

"Me and Abby did get along when we _first _ met," Ziva started.

She was ready to tell them when McGee interrupted, "You practically hated each other. We all expected to see you trying to kill each other!"

"McGee, don't interrupt the story," Abby told him.

"Okay," McGee replied, putting his hands up.

"Anyway, you are wrong McGee, me and Abby were good friends when we first met in 2000," Ziva said dropping a not-so-subtle hint.

"2000? We met you in 2005," McGee said, correcting what he thought was a mistake.

"I met you, Tony, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer in 2005, I met Jenny in 1997 and Abby in 2000," Ziva informed them, shocking everyone but Jenny and Abby.

"I thought you met Jenny in 2001?" A confused Tony said.

While at the same time McGee said, "How come you met Abby in 2000 and didn't tell us?"

Followed by a oddly sounding Gibbs asking, "So you knew Jen when she was a probie?" All he was thinking was '_Does Ziva know about Paris?_'

"I went to Cairo with Jen in 2001 but I met her when I was 15, she was a good friend of my Mom's. My Mom didn't like me being in Mossad but she knew Jenny would look out for me. I did know Jenny when she was a probie and you don't know how much the nickname 'Probie' annoyed her!" Ziva said and her, Gibbs and Jenny laughed at the memory of a younger Jenny who really did hate being called 'Probie'. "I met Abby at Louisiana State University. I was studying criminology in my first year and Abby was in her last, she was like my mentor. I didn't finish my first year though because I went into Mossad," Ziva explained.

"Oh," McGee exclaimed, voicing what everyone else was thinking, "But why did you and Abby hate each other when you first came to NCIS?" He had thought it was because they didn't trust each other but now it is apparent that that is not the case.

"We had an argument over something," Ziva said, not revealing anything, "And if you try and ask me or Abby what the argument was about I will kill you with a paper clip. Using _all _18 ways!" Ziva went on to tell them. Scaring them half to death.

"And I will make sure we leave no forensic evidence," Abby told them, giving Ziva a high-five.

"And the scary thing is that you two would probably do that!" Gibbs said.

"Anyway Zeev, who's next?" Abby asked.

"Um, Jenny," Ziva said, silently hoping that she would receive an easy question.

If Ziva thought Jenny would go easy on her she was sadly mistaken, Jenny felt mischievous, "Zeeves, if you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?"

Jenny question turned heads. Everyone looked at Jenny for a second, as if to confirm that they had heard right. Then their attention turned to Ziva.

Ziva felt her cheeks flare up red, she was embarrassed and for the first time in a very long time she showed it. She knew that Jenny's question was going to be unpredictable but this? This was the sort of question that Tony would ask or maybe even Abby. Only a very mischievous Jenny would ask this.

Everyone was still looking at Ziva intently

Ziva spent a minute thinking how she would answer the question, "A kiss on the cheek or lips?"

Everyone's attention turned to Jenny yet again. Her mischievous smile did not go unnoticed. This was going to be interesting. "Lips. Obviously!"

As if like clockwork their heads all turned to Ziva. "Obviously," She muttered under her breath. "Well it wouldn't be you or Abby because your female." Ziva informed them and they all nodded, "It wouldn't be Gibbs because he is like a father to me," Ziva said causing Gibbs to grin, "Plus, I think you would get a bit jealous if I kissed Gibbs," Ziva said teasing Jenny as a bit of payback.

All heads turned to Jenny who tried to hide that fact that she was blushing. Gibbs was just glad they weren't looking at him because he had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"So it's out of Tony and Tim," Ziva said and as she did everyone's attention was back to her, "I guess I would have to say Tony, but purely because I see McGee as a brother," Ziva finally decided.

This time it was Tony would had to hide the huge grin on his face and the fact that he was blushing.

"Who will the next question be from?" Abby asked Ziva.

"How about you Abs?" Ziva asked.

"Of course," Abby said, bowing and acting posh.

This caused everyone to burst out laughing.

Abby had come up with a question. "How do you see everyone? Like you said Gibbs is like a dad to you, but what about everyone else?"

This was a good question. Everyone was interested in the answer. "Well as I said, Gibbs is like a dad to me. Jenny has been like a mom to me ever since my mom died. Abby your like my crazy sister," Ziva told them laughing, "McGee, your like a brother to me. Not in the way Ari was but in the way you see in movies," She had told the easy part but how was she meant to explain how she saw Tony. She had to twist the truth slightly, "Tony, your like a brother too but not in the same way as McGee."

Everyone nodded at her answer. Happy that she saw them as her family.

"Okay Sis, who do you want to question you next?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs," Ziva said.

Gibbs didn't even need a second to think about what he was going to ask Ziva. Their had been something bugging him about her since he first met her, "Ziva, why did you kill Ari to save me?"

The happy atmosphere turned grave, everyone was remembering what happened with Ari. The word 'Ari' brought up strong memories in all of them.

Ziva didn't need any time to think about her answer, "As soon as I heard him talking I realised it was him that killed Kate. I realised that he had gone rogue. If he killed you he would have lived just to take more innocent people lives. But you are a protector of them innocent people, you kill and punish the bad people in this world. You would be much more missed by people who had already lost someone close. You are close to some people who I see as family, then and now. Your life is worth so much more then his."

Her speech moved everyone in the room, especially Gibbs. Tears were welling up in Abby's eyes and Jenny's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Ziva decided to break the silence, she didn't want to start crying too, "So I guess it is your turn now Tony."

"I guess it is," Tony said, grinning his signature DiNozzo grin that made Ziva smile subconsciously.

"Why did you say no to Ray's proposal?" Tony asked and then added, jokingly "Is it because you love me?"

Everyone laughed at Tony, he was defiantly the joker of the group.

"Because he is a conceited snob who need putting back into his place so I said no and punched him!" Ziva said, causing some of her co-workers to gasp or cheer- they didn't know she punched him. "And Tony, I love you just as much as you love me," Ziva told him teasingly.

At this, Tony grinned. He didn't think it was possible for her to love him just as much as her loved her.

To break the sexual tension that had build up and to stop Gibbs from Gibbs-slapping them both Abby decided to interrupt, "So, who's next?"

**A/N: TIVA!... I'm with Abby, "Who's next?". Who do you guys want to be next. Have you got any ideas for questions or answers. **

**I will update by Wednesday if I get 10 reviews (unless I get loads of homework. If I do, I am sorry). Just remember, as always, more reviews equal longer and faster updates (with more Tiva/Jibbs/McAbby or whatever you like!)**

**Thanks for reading. I love you guys!**

**Lauren :D x **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wasn't at school today so I decided to update this earlier than planned. I hope you like it!**

**A shout-out to my (fabulous) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**DiamondsR4eva, Insanetrouble, Tiva-Babe UK, mprmusings, HotChocolateStar99, JustASmallTownGirl123, drummss, earanemith, russianswimmer7, Jessica, Robern, Princess Celeste, Miss Suave, AmieeMalfoy, ForensicAnthropologist, Dixie Dewdrop, tivafan1, Someone in the galaxy, left my heart in Paris, Ncis Best, Tali 101, VMsuperfan, ilovebooksandmusic and intimidating, K8 G.H. Ducey and NCIS87!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

_At this, Tony grinned. He didn't think it was possible for her to love him just as much as her loved her._

_To break the sexual tension that had build up and to stop Gibbs from Gibbs-slapping them both Abby decided to interrupt, "So, who's next?"_

Everyone looked at each. Each and every one of them wearing a smirk and then in unison said what they had all been thinking, "Abby's!"

The look on Abby's face was priceless, "What?"

Tony decided to be the one to answer her, "It's your turn Abby."

Abby pulled herself together and managed a smile, "Okay, I want you to question me first Tony."

Abby's game plan was to get the worst people over and done with so they didn't have as long to come up with an even worse question.

Tony took a second to think and then asked this question, "Why do you listen to really loud music?"

Abby was taken aback, she expected a horrible question from Tony, but this was, this was easy, "Well, as you know, my parents were both death so I listened to music so the house didn't seem as quiet. And since they were death I could turn it up as loud as I wanted and they didn't hear it so I didn't get told off."

"That's lucky, if you could hear my music outside my bedroom, I got told off," McGee moaned.

"I wasn't allowed to listen to any good music," Ziva mused, shocking the group.

"Ziva can I have a question from you," Abby asked.

"Of course. I have one prepared because I have always wondered whether it was true or not," Ziva told her friend.

"Well ask away," Abby said, hoping the question wasn't too bad.

"Do you really bowl with nuns or it is just a cover story?" Ziva's question was good, everyone else had been wondering the same thing.

"Yes I do really bowl with nuns, kind of. The head of the team is Sister Rosita and the majority of people in the team are nuns but there is people who aren't nuns in it like me and this other person," Abby explained. She didn't expect that question.

Tony wasn't sure whether he believed her but didn't want to question it because he knew that Abby would make Tony have another round!

"Jenny, your next," Abby told him.

"Okay," Jenny said, thinking about what he was going to ask while he said it. "How many tattoo's do you have and what are they?"

Jenny's innocent question, made Abby blush. "I have 12!"

Abby said, if they didn't know Abby as well as they did they would be shocked.

Abby then continued, "I have a spider-web on my neck, but you know about that one," Abby said and she pointed to the noticeable tattoo on the back of her neck. "I have a smiley face on my right middle finger and one on my left ankle," She told them, showing this two smiley faces off, "I have a 'T' on my right wrist," Abby said, and after getting questioning looks she said a little white lie, "It is there to symbolise 'Truth', I have 3 triangles on my left wrist," and she once again showed off her two tattoos on her wrists, "I have an infinity symbol on my right forearm and the letters 'R.I.P' on my left forearm," Abby told them, showing them the tattoos. "I have an angel on my right shoulder blade and a devil on my right. They looked so good and are so cute, I couldn't resist," Abby continued, this time she couldn't show them her tattoo's. "I have a flower on my upper back and a cross on my lower back. I have three dots on my right ankle and a heart on my left ring finger," Abby told them, showing off the heart. **(A/N: I used descriptions on the NCIS Database for this but changed the 'P' to a 'T'.)**

"Woah, that's a lot of tattoo's!" Jenny exclaimed, "I love the idea of the devil and the angel!" As she said that Gibbs gave Jenny a look as if to say 'Don't get any ideas!'

"Me too," Abby said, that was one of her favourite tattoos. "Anyway, McGee. It is your turn to as me a question."

"Okay, I know this question has already been asked by you but how do you see us all?" McGee asked.

"Well, Gibbs is like a dad to me, Jenny is like a mom to me..." Abby started.

But Jenny had interrupted her, "Hey! I'm not that much older than you!"

"I know your not but I see Gibbs as my father figure and I see you and him together so yeah. Tony is like brother to me because we annoy each other in a sibling way and we have sibling rivalry, Ziva is like a sister for the same reason." Abby said and then she told a white lie, "McGee is also like a brother to me."

McGee would be disappointed but he saw that she was lying because she looked at him and gave him a very discrete wink that only he saw.

"Now Gibbs, your question now," Abby said.

Gibbs looked at the young women who he really did see as a daughter, he decided to give her a little payback for saying she saw him and Jenny together, "Abby, if you see McGee as a brother then why do you fancy him?"

Abby was speechless, "I don't fancy him."

"Yeah you do!" Ziva, Tony and Jenny said at the same time. While McGee flushed a shade of bright red.

"Also you winked when you said McGee was like your brother!" Gibbs said. Maybe McGee wasn't the only one to see that.

"Okay. I don't see him as a brother but still." Abby revealed, truthfully.

"Anyway, it is your turn now Gibbs!" Abby said laughing.

**A/N: What should Gibbs get asked? **

**If I get 10 reviews I will update by Friday, and remember more reviews equal faster and longer updates!**

**I have been writing a Truth or Dare story for a while now on my iPod (actually started it at the very end of last year). I am thinking of uploading it once I have finished this. If I did, would you guys be interested in reading it? EDIT- I have now put that story up- it is called 'Truth or Dare? Spin the Bottle Style!'**

**Lauren :D x**

****Just to Say- The next chapter will be the last!****


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I am so mean! I tried to update by Friday but I was so busy, I am currently preparing for important exams. Friday was one of my best friends birthday and we had a sleepover and I stayed till late Saturday. On Sunday morning/afternoon I updated TPWCA and then went to families (without internet) and only came back this morning and I was out all day this morning so I updated it tonight.**

**A shout-out to my (amazingly kind) reviewers (who will hopefully review this story just one more time :D), please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**DiamondsR4eva, Insanetrouble, Tiva-Babe UK, mprmusings, HotChocolateStar99, JustASmallTownGirl123, drummss, earanemith, russianswimmer7, Jessica, Robern, Princess Celeste, Miss Suave, AmieeMalfoy, ForensicAnthropologist, Dixie Dewdrop, tivafan1, Someone in the galaxy, left my heart in Paris, Ncis Best, Tali 101, VMsuperfan, ilovebooksandmusic and intimidating, K8 G.H. Ducey, NCIS87, Fury Empire, Rae, redorchid23, oldmoviewatcher, ShadowEar, Tamer 42, conservativegirl and Trine!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

"_Anyway, it is your turn now Gibbs!" Abby said laughing. _

"Is it?" Gibbs asked. He was not the kind of person to just reveal all.

"Yes!" Abby exclaimed.

Gibbs looked at his watched and faked shock, "Is that the time? I have to get on with some work." He got up and tried to sit at his desk.

"Jethro," Jenny said, saying his name softly making Gibbs heart melt just a little bit, "I am your boss and I say no work," Then she got up and went over to him, she slipped her hand around is wrist and gently dragged him back to the "Camp Fire", her actions made his heart melt just a little bit more. "Now sit," Jenny order, but not bossily, but in a more gentle tone and she pushed his shoulders down, as if to get his to sit. All the while Gibbs' heart was melting away, any more physical contact with Jenny and he would die; his heart would be nothing more that a puddle.

Gibbs looked at Jenny, as if to say '_I don't want to reveal all! Why should I reveal all?_'. Jenny sympathised with him, she knew that his turn would probably include questions about her but even though she just wanted to forget about Paris and the fact that she made the stupid mistake of leaving him, she couldn't. "Jethro, you may not want to have your turn but it is only fair, we have all had a turn and now it is yours."

Gibbs was shocked that she got the meaning of his look. He thought things had changed since Paris but they obviously hadn't, "Okay, okay. I give up. It's my turn and I want my first question from... Tony!"

Gibbs knew he wouldn't win against Jenny; she is just too dam stubborn!

"So I guess your not saving the best till last?" Tony asked, jokingly.

"Of course I am, why did you think I chose you first?" Gibbs retorted. His words make everyone else laugh.

"Ooooh!" Abby said through her laughter.

"Now that is just mean!" Tony exclaimed, "But it is not going to influence my question because I have always been curious!" Tony continued, Gibbs didn't know whether to dread the question or not. "How the hell do you get the boats out of the basement?"

"I have always wondered that!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Well some of them didn't even make it out of the basement!" Gibbs told them.

"Why?" Abby asked, curiosity filling her.

Jenny decided to answer this one, "Why do you think, he named them after his ex-wives!"

"Really?" McGee asked, shocked.

"Yep!" Jenny confirmed.

"So what did he do to them?" Ziva asked, more curious then before.

"Burned 'em!" Jenny told her with a laugh.

Then Tony decided to butt into the conversation, "Yes but some did make it out, like the Kelly one, so how did it get out?"

"Well, it is my best kept secret!" Gibbs said, "But I guess now I have to tell you!" Gibbs' comment was followed by lots of nods from the rest of the team. "Well, the wall adjacent to the stairs is actually a sliding partition and I slide it to the side and then there is a ramp which goes to ground level. The hatchet is cover with a sort of decking so you can't see it but it opens up and then I tow the boat up. Easy!"

The team looked at Gibbs in confusion and wonder as if he had just tried to explain to them how to build a fully functional space craft.

Jenny was shocked, "How come after many, many years of knowing you and many, many visits to your basement I have never noticed it?" She was bewildered.

"It is very... realistic," Gibbs told her.

She just nodded. Too confused to do anything else.

"That is cool! It is like you are a spy! It is practically a secret passage!" Abby exclaimed impressed that even though Gibbs' friends, well more like family, are observation Agents who work crime scenes and a forensic analyst he could still fool them.

"Thanks Abs!" Gibbs told the young women, who he saw as a daughter.

"Anyway, who is the next question going to be off?" Abby asked.

"Erm... McGee," Gibbs chose.

"Okay," McGee said, then he took a few seconds to think, "Right so, why did you seem to trust Ziva when she came back from Israel after Ari was killed?"

All of a sudden Gibbs looked uncomfortable, and everyone noticed. Then they all turned to Ziva, who was doing her best to hide her face. They weren't acting normal. Or normal for them. This worried everyone.

Gibbs cleared his throat, getting ready to talk but first he looked at Ziva. Getting permission to tell the story, she nodded and he started to explain, "As you all know, Ziva saved Jenny's life." Everyone nodded, wondering why it was relevant, "She also saved my life. In the official report it says that I killed Ari but the truth is that he was about to shoot me and then Ziva shot him instead. Saving my life."

Jenny had tears in her eyes, the thought of Gibbs dying was not one that she wanted. She was sat in between Gibbs and Ziva. She shot a look of thanks to Ziva and then a look of pure relief to Gibbs. Gibbs saw how close she was to tears. He slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it. Giving Jenny confidence.

McGee and Tony both had a new found respect for Ziva.

Abby didn't just have tears in her eyes, she was crying, "I can't believe I told you that you didn't care. I can't believe I slapped you!"

At the word 'Slapped' Gibbs' head turn to Abby and the to Ziva and look of questioning in his eyes, "Slapped? What the hell happened?"

Ziva was about to say, 'If I remember correctly it is your go' but she thought better of it, "When you were in the coma we had a slap fight."

Gibbs was astonished and looked to Abby for confirmation. Abby just nodded her head in shame.

In order to lift the tension Jenny spoke up, "Hey, Jethro, I am pretty sure it is your turn and not them two's!"

"Okay, okay. How about a question from Ziva next," Gibbs stated more than questioned.

Ziva nodded and then stopped to think, "When I was in Cairo, all Jenny talked about was this perfect guy she met but then she was stupid enough to leave. I later realised, when I came to NCIS, that this guy was you. What I want to know is why you never went after Jenny. Followed her home. Tracked her down."

Gibbs couldn't talk for a second, '_Jenny had described ME as perfect!_' was the only thought that was crossing his mind.

Everyone else was looking at Jenny. Her cheeks had turned to a crimson colour, they had long since passed the tomatoey stage.

It was so silent that it was a shock when Gibbs finally spoke up, "I thought that if she left it meant that she didn't want me to follow her. I care about her so I wanted to respect her wishes."

He spoke so quietly that Jenny wasn't sure if she had heard properly, '_He said 'care', as in present tense. He cares about me?_'. She wouldn't forget this easily.

"You have a lot to learn about the female mind," Ziva told him, "Women do stupid things in the heat of the moment!"

Gibbs was speechless.

While Tony and McGee were trying to store the new piece of information for later reference.

Abby wanted to avoid awkwardness so she decided to cut into the conversation which was looming, "So, who will the next question be from?"

Gibbs finally came back down to Earth, regaining his speech in the process, "How about you Abs?"

"Of course Sir!" Abby nodded.

"Don't call me Sir, Abby." Gibbs complained,

"Of course Ma'am!" Abby exclaimed, laughing.

"Abby!" Gibbs complained, "Can I have the question?"

"Of course... Ma'am," Gibbs gave Abby a stern look, "Anyway, I can't think of a question, so I will have to reuse one, How do you see everyone here?"

"Well that is easy, I think of you and Ziva as daughters and even though there is rule twelve to think about I just see McGee and Tony as son in laws. I don't know why though. And Jenny. Well I see Jenny as my... my girlfriend," Gibbs was now blushing.

None of the team were shocked, they knew it already.

But Jenny just sat there, a look of confusion and complete happiness on her face. Her heart had skipped her beat and she felt like she was on top of the world!

She was so shocked that she nearly didn't notice when Gibbs told her it was her turn.

"Jenny, it is your question," Gibbs repeated.

Jenny could only say one thing, she didn't even know she had said it, "Do you love me?"

Gibbs felt like it was only her and him in the room. He had blocked out everyone else, "Of course I do Jen, and don't forget it!"

Jenny smile. She wasn't the least bit shocked when Gibbs cupped her face and kissed her.

She didn't want the kiss to end. She felt like she had been waiting forever for it to happen. She felt like she was back in Paris. Back to when she loved every second of every minute.

But they had to break the kiss. They could not continue as the lack of oxygen was getting to much. Reluctantly they both pulled apart and as they did the lights flickered on. The power had returned. As if their kiss was the key. As if all God, or whoever controlled the universe, wanted was for them to kiss and then he would return the power. As if the kiss was their destiny!

**A/N: Did you like the ending? **

**Please, please update, just to give your final verdict. Whether you have reviewed before or you haven't. If you want I may even create a short fanfiction or an epilogue to show how the Jibbs (or maybe Tiva. Which ever you want... or both) relationship evolved from here. I know it maybe impossible but I would love this story to reach 90 reviews. I will put the shout-out on my next story. Thanks in advance.**

**I have wrote 8 chapters to another story I will be uploading soon. It is about Tony's bucket list and is full of lots... and lots of Tiva! I will be putting it up soon maybe tonight or tomorrow. Don't forget to have a look at my other fanfictions! Thanks for your support and dedication of this story!**

**Lauren :D x**

**P.S I am running out of stories to read, so if you review suggest a story I may like, it could be yours or someone else's, I will read and review it too. Or maybe you may just need some input or feedback, just put the names of any stories (as many you like) at the end of your review and I will read and review.**


End file.
